


Trip Down Memory Lane

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, References to sexual acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabriel decides to take a trip down memory lane of his and your recent road trip.  So many good times, and the start of something new.  What memories are the most special to him?





	Trip Down Memory Lane

Gabriel couldn’t believe how much of a mess he made.  There were strips of paper, ribbon, photos everywhere, glue and sticky squares all over…seriously?  How did he get one in his hair?  Pens, markers, ink, stamps, and stickers were scattered all over the floor.  The ruble made an almost perfect circle around him, but you know what?  It was worth it.

 

It had been a week since he brought you back to the bunker.  The two weeks before that he dragged you all over the country on your ‘vacation road trip’.  Gabe had insisted on taking you, claiming you desperately needed a break from hunting.  He even had the Winchesters on board to get you to go, but to his surprise, you didn’t put up too much of a fight.

 

But now that the trip was over, Gabriel had something else ready to surprise you.  A scrapbook of your adventures, handmade, no grace involved…except to take the pictures. 

 

He flipped through his masterpiece, checking all the details, making sure everything was perfect.  Every few photos, he would stop to recall the memories.  The first one that caught his eye was him and you standing by the world’s biggest ball of yarn.  He had a mischievous smile while yours looked worried.  He added a title over it that read’ The Forbidden Prank’.  He chuckled as he remembered you stopping him from doing anything. 

 

_“You know what this big ball calls for?  A big cat!”  He raised his hand to snap, but you wrapped your hand around his, stopping him._

_“Are you crazy?  No!”  You both struggled for a moment, you trying to keep him in check, while he tried to get loose._

_“Alright, alright, fine.  Spoil sport.”_

Gabriel chuckled at the photo, seeing your two hands intertwined.  That was the first day you two had held hands. 

 

He continued flipping, enjoying each memory as they came, especially the one from Amish Country where he gave himself a big beard.  Each turn of the page made him smile wider as he saw how those three weeks progressed.  He ran his hands over one of his top three favorites, enjoying the bright colors from your and his leotard. 

 

_“A traveling circus!  Gabe, let’s go!”  You were so excited to see the shows, something you hadn’t done since you were a kid._

_Gabriel allowed you to pull him along, until he saw the main ten.  “Wait, I have a better idea!”  He pulled you into the empty tent, where a very flamboyant man stood, speaking to a couple performers._

_“Hey!  This area is closed off!”  The man seemed very irritated, making his thick Italian accent to stand out.  His greying hair showed his age and the wrinkles on his face showed his stress._

_“Yea, we are here for an audition.”  Gabriel pulled you close as he smiled.  “This little lady and I are a balancing act.  High wire.”_

_There was a moment of silence as your heart pounded.  Was he crazy?  You couldn’t walk the high wire._

_“Well, then.  Let us see how good you are.”  The man motioned to the tall ladder, and Gabriel didn’t even hesitate as he pulled you over._

_“Gabe!  I can’t do this!”  You whispered quickly, your heart pounding out of your chest._

_“Hey, it’s okay, sugar cube.  I’m an archangel, remember?  I won’t let you fall.”  He pulled you up to the ladder as you grabbed the first wrung._

_Even though you were scared, having Gabriel there gave you hope.  “Alright…I trust you.”  You spoke softly and then climbed up the almost never ending ladder.  You were too busy climbing that you missed the look of shock and happiness across his face._

_At the top, you reached for Gabe.  “What do I do?”_

_He knelt down and patted his shoulders.  “Up ya go, I’ll hang onto you.”_

_You chuckled as you climbed onto his shoulders as he toed out of his shoes.  “Alright, sweet pea.  We’re going out to the center, then you will stand up and jump off, down onto the bar.”  He spoke matter-of-factly as he grabbed a large balance bar._

_“What?”_

_“You won’t fall, I promise!”  He stared up at you with those beautiful whiskey eyes.  How could you not trust those gorgeous eyes?_

_You gave him a small smile as he began his walk out onto the wire.  He was steady as he went to the center.  “Alright…you’re up.”_

_You carefully moved up to stand on his shoulders as you took a deep breath.  Before you knew it, your body moved on its own, doing a front flip and landing in a sitting position on the bar._

_You gasped as you looked back to Gabe, a huge smile on your face, unbelieving of the feat you just pulled._

_That night you got a front row seat to the circus and performed a spectacular highwire act with Gabriel.  The troop let you party with them and you both had the time of your lives._

Gabriel thumbed over the photo that was taken the next morning.  He wore outrageous red flashy pants and a white tight, shiny shirt.  You were perched on one of his shoulders in a fiery red, sparkling unitard.  Gabriel had honestly never seen you smile so big before. 

 

Pictures are worth a thousand words, and he had never believed that more than today.  Each picture not only held a special memory, but also a new step in your relationship.  The first big step was outlined by three photos of the same night.  

 

_Gabriel had drove all afternoon to get you to this little po-dunk town.  Although you enjoyed the trip, he was being oddly cryptic.  But before you knew it, you were being pulled into a little Italian pizzeria.  Gabe said he would order for you, which had you worried.  A part of you could only think about the breakfast spaghetti from the movie ‘Elf’.  Hopefully that was not what came out of the kitchen._

_To your surprise, it was a large plate of spaghetti and a meatball.  Singular.  Meatball, just one.  You looked at him questioningly before he winked at you._

_He then leaned down and pushed the meatball to you with his nose, getting sauce all over his face.  [PICTURE 1]_

_“Oh, Gabe!”  You laughed as you grabbed your napkin to wipe his face off.  [PICTURE 2] “You are seriously just like a child.”_

_“What?!  You said ‘Lady and the Tramp’ was your favorite movie.”  He looked a little disheartened at your comment, but quickly recovered as he took a bite of spaghetti, keeping the strand hanging from his mouth.  “Ya gonna help?”_

_Your heart was racing as you recognized what he was doing.  Courage descended upon you as you took your own bit, nibbling away at the long strand._

_Slowly, it rose off the plate, connecting the two of you.  Gabe shifted forward, shortening the strand until just the slightest bit was left.  You then pulled it into your mouth as your lips met his._

It took a bit of energy and grace, but Gabriel made sure to have the picture of that first kiss in the album.  It was on its own page, labeled appropriately, followed by the words, ‘and so it began…’

 

He turned a few more pages until he reached the final one, one of his favorites.  It was of you and he cuddled up, laying on the hood of his car.  The bunker was in the background, as it marked the last few hours of your vacation. 

 

_“Did you have fun, sugar?”_

_  
You snuggled into him closer as you gave a happy sigh.  “More fun than I have ever had.  I will never forget this.”_

_He chuckled as he pulled the blanket up to keep you warm.  “It’s not quite over yet…”_

_You looked up to him and saw his serious expression.  It took you by surprise, he never seemed more serious in the year you had known him.  He shifted for a moment and then motioned up to the sky._

_What you saw was truly incredible.  The stars formed together to write a message._

Gabriel turned the final page, flipping it over to show a picture of the stars message.

 

“I love you.  Will you be mine?”

 

He smiled as he remembered your shocked expression and your adamant ‘yes’.  That night marked the start, official start, of your relationship. 

 

He shut the book with a satisfied smile and snapped it to his girlfriend’s room.  He thought about how happy it would make you, how loved you would feel.  He loved you so much and he was determined to never let you forget it.

 

His mind played out multiple scenarios of how you would call him when you found it, how he would appear before you.  Each differed in some way, but they all had the same ending.

 

“Oh, I am so getting laid tonight.” 


End file.
